


〈碩勳〉大殼葛格的遊走日記 1~5

by Hanalim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalim/pseuds/Hanalim
Summary: ◆ 主碩勳，副95LINE(小孩設定) / 情節私設 / 短篇故事集◆ 勿上升真人 / OOC是我的，孩子們只有愛◆ 情節如有雷同代表我們眼光一致(´w｀*)
Relationships: 95LINE - Relationship, 硕勋, 碩勳, 马鸡





	〈碩勳〉大殼葛格的遊走日記 1~5

**Author's Note:**

> ◆ 主碩勳，副95LINE(小孩設定) / 情節私設 / 短篇故事集  
> ◆ 勿上升真人 / OOC是我的，孩子們只有愛  
> ◆ 情節如有雷同代表我們眼光一致(´w｀*)

**#1**

李知勳暗罵自己不爭氣，痛快宣洩了兩回再次嚴正告誡自己下次不准跟年紀太小的人交往。

用衣袖擦了擦臉頰，轉頭看向不遠處笑聲不斷的攤販：喔，賣氣球的。

李碩珉頭一回到這裡擺攤，介於民宅與雙向環道路的小公園。

炙熱稍退，微風輕拂，愜意的午後挺適合帶來歡樂，除了前方座椅上那個和周圍氣氛格格不入的男子。

他是在哭吧…

一個人默默掉淚，悲傷春秋。

李知勳正想著待會回去路上買點什麼零食之際，一個氣球無聲遞了過來。

幹嘛？！這哄小孩的東西他可沒要買！

「送你的。」李碩珉將手中米奇造型的氣球推向李知勳，並附贈一枚燦爛的笑容。

「啊？」

「有什麼心事的話那就對它說吧。」

李知勳在心裡翻了個白眼，「我沒心事，洩恨可以嗎？」

「怎麼做？」李碩珉不解。

「捏爆它。」

「……」沒想到李知勳會這麼回答，李碩珉呆愣片刻，他第一次遇到這麼厭惡米奇，喔不，厭惡世界和人群的激進派，「你可以選擇當個文明人。」

「如果我不想呢？」李知勳自認非聖人，他可沒有那麼好的脾氣，尤其他剛被渣男劈腿。

「…那…請便。」看對方態度如此堅決，李碩珉也不好再說什麼，只得由他。

李知勳原本是真的打算捏爆氣球，但在對上李碩珉似是同情的眼神後他決定收手。

「我改變心意了，難得有人願意在我失意時安慰我，我要珍惜。」

「是嗎？太好了。」李碩珉聞言露出笑容，「你自己收拾下，我回去顧攤了，再見。」

米奇造型氣球在李知勳的創作室放了三個月。

直到他都和李碩珉開始交往，米奇的五官嚴重扭曲他還是捨不得扔掉。

李知勳，總是食言。

下次絕對不和比自己小的人交往這種話，聽聽就好。

**#2**

小勝澈仰頭看著上方各式各樣的造型氣球遲遲無法決定。

小淨漢放學回家路過公園時發現了小勝澈，悄悄地走了過去，「我明天要告訴老師你今天故意不掃地提早回家就是為了買氣球。」

「呃…淨漢…」發現來人是尹淨漢，小勝澈的臉垮了下來，「可以不告訴老師嗎？」

小淨漢抬高下巴，眼神高傲，「老師和阿姨你選一個。」

「……」小勝澈不知該如何是好，這兩個選項他都不想要。

「你有多少零用錢？」

小勝澈攤開握拳的手，一張皺巴巴的萬元鈔票躺在他的小掌心中。

小淨漢看了看，抬頭指了指上方的氣球，「大葛格，這個多少錢？」

「這個要三千元喔。」李碩珉半彎著身體，親切地對眼前兩個小客人說道。

「好，要這個，那史迪奇呢？」

「史迪奇也是三千元。」

「也要了，長頸鹿也是三千元嗎？」

「…對。」李碩珉心想，這看起來很漂亮的小傢伙該不會要一次花光一萬元吧？！

「那也要了！一個小天使，一個史迪奇，還有一個長頸鹿，九千元。」小淨漢確認無誤轉向小勝澈，「付錢。」

小勝澈愣愣地接過找零和氣球，心裡很不安，他原本沒想要買這麼多的，結果…

小淨漢拿過自己的小天使，「長頸鹿是勝澈的，史迪奇記得送給韓率喔，我要回家吃飯了，掰掰。」

當天晚上，小勝澈因為一口氣花光了零用錢被媽媽打的小屁屁紅腫腫的，他當時還不知道這叫被坑了！

不過疼愛弟弟的他還是把史迪奇綁在小韓率的嬰兒床邊，輕搖著弟弟的床告訴他：你要快點長大才能玩氣球喔！

**#3**

小勝澈開心地向大殼葛格炫耀他數學考了九十九分。

李碩珉與有榮焉的拍手稱讚他好棒，李知勳在一旁翻白眼，九十九分有什麼好炫耀的？！

小淨漢揹著小書包走了過來，神情驕傲地從書包中抽出考卷舉到李碩珉面前，「看，我一百分。」

「哇，淨漢好厲害，一百分！」李碩珉同樣開心地拍手稱讚。

李知勳靜默不語看向小淨漢，孺子可教，將來必定成就一番大事。

小勝澈原本愉悅的心情瞬間被尹淨漢破壞掉，垮下臉正想說些什麼，眼角餘光瞄到不遠處走來的洪知秀。

哼，知秀老是在補英文，想必他數學一定很差！

「知秀，你的數學考了幾分？」

小知秀眨了眨眼，「我不好意思拿出來…」

看吧，一定是不及格！

「沒關係，我們不會笑你，而且失敗為成功之母，老師不都是這麼說的嗎！」

「可是…」小知秀不知該如何是好，猶豫地扯著小書包肩帶。

「就讓我們看看嘛，我們真的不會笑你的。」

「好吧。」

小知秀從小書包中抽出考卷，小勝澈一把搶過，攤開一看臉色瞬間變的鐵青。

「我就說我不好意思拿出來了啊…」

李知勳湊近一看，嗯哼，一百分。

又是一個孺子可教，搞不好小知秀日後就是國際企業的總裁。

「為什麼你會考一百分？你不是都在補英文嗎？」

「我雖然補英文，但我也沒說我數學差啊…」小知秀覺得冤枉。

「所以九十九分沒有什麼好炫耀的，勝澈，我們會等你數學考一百分那天。」小淨漢還不忘補上一刀。

最後，小勝澈傷心地跑回家，連晚飯也不吃了。

九十九分明明是一件值得開心的事情，被尹淨漢和洪知秀扳成了一個笑話。

李碩珉搖搖頭，他想給小勝澈安慰獎：一顆氣球。

李知勳攔住他說不必，等他下次考一百分的時候再給他更大的禮物吧！

**#4**

李知勳坐在離公園不遠的花圃石階上。

文俊輝雙手環胸偏頭看了眼好友，「知勳，他就是你喜歡的人？」下巴指了指正和一群小朋友打鬧的李碩珉。

「嗯。」

當文俊輝得知李知勳有喜歡的人而且對方年紀又比他小便嚷著要看看，李知勳雖不情願，但還是讓文俊輝跟著來了。

自那天李碩珉送氣球安慰失戀的他，已經過了一個月。

街心公園是他返家必經之路，期間好幾次看李碩珉來這邊擺攤，生意還挺不錯的。

若不多加留意其實是不會有過多的想法，但人嘛，留意久了、多了，自然也會產生不一般的情感，所以李知勳毫無意外地再次墜入了愛河。

他於五天前李碩珉來擺攤的時候向他告白。

好吧，李碩珉沒回應，或者說他根本就直接傻住，不知該如何回應。

李知勳故作鎮定擺擺手，「你不用急著給我答案，慢慢想。」

李碩珉停頓片刻，點了點頭。

李碩珉其實很有壓力，每逢他來街心公園擺攤，李知勳都會出現。

要是跟他搭話閒聊倒還好，李知勳卻什麼都不做，就這樣坐在不遠處看著他，彷彿下一刻就要他給答案。

今日更甚，還帶了另一個人來。

「嗯，我能理解你喜歡他，但為什麼我們要離這麼遠？」文俊輝著實不解。

李知勳頓了頓，「他還沒給我回應，我們還沒開始交往。」

「所以…就得坐離這麼遠嗎？」

「要讓他好好思考，不能干擾他。」

「啊？」什麼鬼邏輯？！文俊輝攤手表示無奈。

李碩珉趁人潮散盡，朝李知勳方向走去。

李知勳見他過來瞬間有些局促，手都不知道該放哪裡了。

「那個…」

「嗯。」

「如果你不介意我只是個賣氣球的，我們可以交往看看。」

「不介意。」李知勳回答的飛快，他甚至做好就算李碩珉賣氣球不賺錢自己也能養他的心理準備。

李碩珉笑開來，「那就請多指教了。」

「別這麼說，…互相…」李知勳臉有些紅，大概是覺得害羞。

“不好意思，請問這個多少錢？”

遠處傳來客人詢問的聲音，李碩珉指了指，「那我先過去忙。」

「嗯。」

「恭喜你啊。」文俊輝促狹地笑道，他回去可要告訴圓佑這難得一見的場面。

「謝謝。」

「等他收攤，和他吃個東西再回去吧，我今天可不會準備你的晚餐。」文俊輝覺得自己今天賺到了他和全圓佑的獨處時光，特別開心。

「那當然。」

李知勳雖不明白李碩珉真正的心意，但日後他有很長的時間可以慢慢瞭解。

其實他不知道的是，李碩珉在收到告白當晚就已經想好了回覆。

若不是命運，李知勳不會剛好在結束一段感情的時機遇見他，就連告白他都認為是命運的安排。

而正好，他是相信命運的人。

**#5**

李碩珉和小勝澈、小淨漢和小知秀混熟後，開始為他們三人準備小板凳。

李知勳翻白眼表示大費周章，但挑選板凳的時候他的意見比誰都多，塑膠的嫌不夠穩固，木頭的又嫌太硬，最後百般折騰挑了三把攜帶方便的折疊式椅凳，合金鋼骨，穩固的很。

李碩珉笑了笑，沒有明說，其實李知勳比自己更疼那三個小鬼頭。

三人得知自己有專屬座位後非常開心。

繞著李碩珉腳邊高興地轉圈圈，「大殼葛格，謝謝你。」三人異口同聲。

此後，每當李碩珉到街心公園擺攤，總會看見他身旁多了三個VIP級的小賓客。

李碩珉還時不時會買汽水或者冰淇淋給他們，李知勳板臉喝斥三人吃太多甜食會蛀牙，轉頭卻還是心軟地買了不少，就連文俊輝和全圓佑幾次過來找也會捎點零食。

你若問他們三人的關係為何。

小勝澈會說：「淨漢和知秀是我最好的朋友！雖然他們會聯手欺負我，但我還是想跟他們當最好的朋友！」

小淨漢雙手插腰，「勝澈有點笨，可是他很講義氣，我上次玩盪鞦韆摔下來，他哭的比我還慘；知秀的話，博學多聞，我們會一起討論功課，他好像要去美國，真不希望他去。」

小知秀端坐在板凳上，「勝澈個性很好，現在還看不出來，但他其實很有領導風範，至於淨漢，他很聰明，以後很適合當外交官，我最開心的事情就是認識了他們。」

李碩珉決定把這段寫進日記裡。

儘管長大之後各自發展，希望他們不會忘記這段友誼，花了數年繞了地球一大圈之後還會在某個角落遇見彼此。

「勝澈你的襪子破掉了！」小淨漢邊喝汽水邊大喊。

「啊，我媽媽說穿破襪子會變窮。」小知秀不忘補上一句，雖然是瞎掰的。

小勝澈一臉欲泣，「真的嗎？…那我要把它脫下來…」

「喂！不要，很髒！」小淨漢嫌棄地捏起了鼻子。

「勝澈的腳腳臭臭的…」小知秀也捏起了鼻子。

「……我該怎麼辦？！」小勝澈大喊。

李碩珉苦笑…

日記，等他們長大一點後再寫吧。


End file.
